Solaris
Solaris is the central antagonist and final boss of the 2006 video game, Sonic the Hedgehog. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Solaris vs Arceus (Completed) * Ares (DC Comics) vs. Solaris * Beerus VS Solaris (Sonic) (Abandoned) * Dimentio vs Solaris * Grand King Ghidorah vs Solaris (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Beerus VS Tabuu VS Solaris (Completed) * Multiversal Being Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aesir * Ainz Ooal Gown * Count Bleck * Galactus * Zalgo(Creepypasta) * Janemba (Dragon Ball) * Jubileus * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Time Eater * Lavos (Chrono Trigger) * MegaDragonBowser * Mephisto * Krampus (2015) * Thanos (Marvel) * Millenniummon (Digimon) * Susanoo (BlazBlue) * GOLB * Hercules (Disney) * Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen and DC) History Solaris was, originally, a sentient white flame that was worshiped by the people of Soleanna. During the reign of the Duke of Soleanna, once Solaris' flames grew large enough, he began to experiment on the flame, hoping to control its time manipulating abilities. During the experiment, however, Solaris became unstable and caused an explosion which split him into two forms, Mephiles and Iblis, and led to the Duke's death. Mephiles and Iblis were sealed away but, 10 years later, Mephiles was released and he proceeded to enact a plan that would free Iblis and reform the two into what they once were, and soon succeeded. After Solaris was reformed, he plunged the world into darkness and prepared to eat time itself, but he was stopped by Super Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. After this, Solaris was reduced back into the white flame he once was and blown out, being erased from time, so this wouldn't happen again. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Birthplace: Unknown * Residence: Soleanna * Age: Unknown (Deceased) * Immortal Powers & Abilities First Form * Virtually invincible * Giant lasers * Purple orbs * Limited shapeshifting * Pyrokinetics * Can manipulate and change time * Can eat time and space * Encompasses all dimensions and timelines * Causes worldwide instabilities that create time space rifts ** Creates said time space rifts that merge the past, present and future into one single void. * Exists in the past, present, and future * Can plunge the world in darkness Second Form * All of the above * Wings of Light generates an impenetrable force-field * Homing projectiles * (A lot) more lasers * Better attacks Equipment * Hard shell for protecting his core and his arms which, in turn, protect his core's shell. Feats * Can hurt a super state user like Super Sonic * Plunged the world into darkness * Took on Shadow, Silver, and Sonic while in their super forms * Fast enough to use his arm to block Super Sonic charging right at him. ** The block was so strong that Super Sonic hurts himself when charging into the arm. * Was going to destroy all timelines in the Sonic multiverse Faults First Form * Shells can be broken, but not easily * Core is a weak spot Second form * Has no shells * Core is vulnerable General *Should be defeated in the past, present and future simoutaneously, but can be easily defeated in his own space-time rift, as it merges the past, present and future within it. If his consciousness is destroyed in this rift, Solaris would revert back to his original form, putting their combantant in the time before his flame was experimented on. **If the flame is blown out after his defeat, he would be erased from existence. Gallery Solaris.png|Solaris' second form. Solaris1.png|Solaris' first form. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Monster Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Fusions